


【Kontim】随机掉落与不可预期

by tianranshenjingshui



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, 冰激凌, 口交, 性冷淡, 第一次
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 06:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21442024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tianranshenjingshui/pseuds/tianranshenjingshui
Summary: 提姆是个性冷淡者，系统给他掉落了三个月大的男友……
Relationships: Tim Drake & Kon-El | Conner Kent
Kudos: 25





	【Kontim】随机掉落与不可预期

达米安嘲笑提姆是个唯科学的迷信主义者。

“系统已经帮我做出了预判，你今天早晨的脾气会比以往更暴躁五个百分点，”提姆喝掉最后一滴咖啡，不紧不慢补充上证据，“鉴于昨天乔纳森公寓附近唯一24小时营业的便利店最大号避孕套早已售罄，可以推断你被内射之后还要夜巡并不高兴，作为你的哥哥我表示原谅，这就是科学的力量。”

达米安的脸色变红变黑几乎变绿，他第无数次忍住用武士刀把提姆劈开的冲动，以破口而出的“shut up”作结。

“说真的我唯一怀疑的，被内射只会让你暴躁值增加5%？还是你的暴躁度已经达到人类上限无法再增加更多？”  
提姆揉着有些乌青的眼睛，把咖啡杯扔到水槽。

“面对你，我永远不介意更暴躁一点。”达米安一拳挥过去被提姆半眯着眼堪堪避闪开。  
“只有肯特家的小鬼才能受得了你这脾气。”提姆摇晃着走到门口，咖啡因已经无法帮他保持清醒，这意味着他真得睡觉了。

“祝你早日用你该死的系统给你自己找个男友。”达米安在背后吼道。

“为什么是男友？”提姆回过头，“或者我的品味和你不一样呢？”

达米安无言捏紧拳头，他懒得和提姆费心解释。鸟妈妈迪克曾经看着提姆下一秒可能用咖啡把自己淹死，所以想出一个办法，集思广益让每个人勾画适合提姆的理想型：  
“温柔的，”迪克在板子上写下第一条，“我们见过的罪犯够多了，我想提宝需要一个对他百依百顺的另一半。”  
“鉴于他是个不亚于老蝙蝠的控制狂，”杰森觉得“勾画提姆理想型”这个活动的傻缺透顶，但迪克总有办法拉他入伙，“如果他真的能找到另一半，这个人必须忠诚。”  
“武力值高，”达米安补充，“能在他不想上床时把他拽到床上。”  
“嘿，小D，这真是个好主意。”迪克龙飞凤舞记下来。  
“大概是经验之谈，”杰森不抬眼睛地说，反正有迪克在场，不会允许他俩打起来。  
“乔真的会拽你上床吗？”迪克蓝色的眼睛好奇看向达米安，他可不希望自己的弟弟落在下风。  
达米安恶狠狠瞪了杰森一眼，又不那么恶狠狠瞪了迪克一眼，迪克作为达米安实际上半个看护人，他从里面读出来达米安骄傲的意思“乔要让我上床还需要强力吗”。  
“他。”芭芭拉言简意赅。  
“哈？”迪克有些困惑看着她。  
“男性，虽然提姆没有交过男朋友，但是根据他结束的几段异性恋恋情，我认为男性更适合他。”芭芭拉指尖相对，是在场除了迪克最认真的参与者。  
于是最后的讨论结果是，提姆需要一个温柔、忠诚、武力值高的男朋友。

迪克看着最后的结果陷入沉思：“韦恩家和肯特家是有某种联结吗？”

提姆在连续二十四小时睡眠后终于清醒，他用了几秒钟调阅到监控视频，又用十几分钟看完了迪克组织的“提姆理想型”讨论会。  
让提姆有些惊讶的是，大家七嘴八舌说的和他输入电脑的搜索指令几乎不差分毫。  
除了一条——他实际上是个性冷淡者。他的兄弟姐妹当然不可能知道这一点，甚至他也是在面对女友无法性交时才意识到，他是个没有发情期的怪物。  
这一条让原本就不多的候选人一下子全被排除在外。成人通常不能接受没有性的亲密关系，提姆不能责备大家对肉欲的兴趣，根据数据分析，多巴胺和肾上腺激素像是烟花一样刺激着大脑给出快乐的直接反应，提姆只是缺了这一块，而没有人能接受这一点。

提姆起初以为他只是对女性兴趣缺缺，但是对男性他依旧没有任何性幻想。或者真的如达米安所诅咒的，他就适合和他的电脑过一辈子。

所以当电脑蓝屏之后忽然跳出来一个名字，提姆直接从床上跳了起来——  
“康纳”，提姆看着这个平凡无奇的名字，再看到他的年龄，“三个月”。  
如果不是对自己编写的程序抱有足够的信任，提姆已经开始要怀疑有谁在恶作剧了。

“我的系统让我和一个三个月的男孩约会，”提姆觉得自己可能真的是一个唯科学的迷信者，不然根本无法解释他为什么真的会来找这个叫康纳的小子。

男孩长得不错，提姆坦然承认自己是个外貌协会，看看他为数不多但个个美貌的女朋友就知道。  
男孩有着健康的麦色肌肤，侧脸还没有褪去属于少年的青葱与柔软，他的下颚线条流畅，喉结尚未完全凸起。男孩看着对面的街角，无意识抿着饱满的嘴唇，他已经等了很长时间，整齐的牙齿把下唇抿成鲜红色，这让他看起来更像个没成熟的青少年了。  
提姆在看到康纳的眼睛时，终于从暗里观察的角落现身。  
实际上他来得比康纳还早，他看到了穿着白色T恤的男孩怎么样走进咖啡馆怎么局促不安地坐下，然后心不在焉随便挑选了一款香草拿铁开始一口口啜饮。提姆从来是个挑剔的完美主义者。  
他一方面怀疑系统匹配的准确性，一方面相信自己编程的高明处。这种矛盾让他不想过早把自己暴露出来。

男孩的眼睛如汪洋的海面一样晴朗，提姆心里骂道，他最受不了狗狗眼，看着那双水汪汪的蓝眼睛对着他微笑，提姆鬼使神差迈开双腿坐到了他对面。

康纳还在适应人类的生活，他基因角度的父亲给了他一些帮助，但他毕竟不像克拉克，他没有堪萨斯农场的玉米地去慢慢生长十几年再面对身份认同危机。  
他直接就被抛在这个世界上，而且除了屈指可数的几个，人类对他来说都是异族，或者人们单单知道他是外星人就会被吓跑。  
康纳正在学习掌控力量，如何用举起一个小行星的手去小心翼翼呵护一只咖啡杯。

这时有人对他发出好友邀请，想和他见面，康纳心里无疑很高兴，但随着他等的时间越来越长，他开始怀疑这不过是诸多恶作剧之一。  
——直到那个男孩向他走来。  
他穿着宽松的墨绿色卫衣，上面印着几个拉手跳舞的外星小孩，如果不是钟意过大的尺码，那么这个男孩最近消瘦不少，他的腰带扣比以往更靠里面一些。  
康纳收回自己的透视功能，他因为无意识开启透视而羞愧得脸红了，或许是这个男孩的腰太细了，他从没见过这么精瘦的腰身。

“你想做我男朋友吗？”  
康纳不确定眨眨眼睛，他甚至不知道他的名字。  
提姆深吸一口气，心里默想，能别再用你的狗狗眼看我了吗，我不是一根美味的骨头。  
“你叫康纳，姓氏肯特，今年一月出生，现在有三个月做人的经验。身高五尺九，体重145磅，你的速度可以几乎达到光速，有超强感官、透视能力、飞翔能力，热视线能力不明，无心灵感应能力。”提姆列出来他收集到的资料，当然省去了那些裸体图像，虽然他自己欣赏了许久。

“你确定你不是要招募我吗？”康纳拒绝了不少超能力兵团，他还没有想明白自己应该干什么，他不想就这么开始肆意使用他的超能力。

“我叫提姆·德雷克，十八岁又六个月，身高五尺六，体重一百零三磅，AB血型，你还有什么想知道的？”

康纳不知道人是不是都会在第一次见面，报完数据然后就成为情侣关系。这个进展有点快，但鉴于他三个月就成了人，这个进度也没有超出意料那么快。

康纳的学习能力很强，提姆回到蝙蝠洞就开始像以往一样对着电脑忘乎自我，直到康纳伸手按着他的肩膀指着密密麻麻数列中一行小数点后十七位，低声犹豫地说：  
“这个有点问题？”  
提姆在工作时是个不折不扣的狂魔，他过分明亮的眼睛先是看了一眼谁在指正他的计算，然后开始重新梳理bug。  
“太棒了！”提姆忘乎所以地拽住旁边的提议者，这个难关卡了他近一个星期，等他意识到时他发现自己的唇离康纳鼻息之间，甚至他轻轻伸出舌尖就能舔到康纳饱满的唇珠。

提姆不自觉咳嗽一下拉开了他们之间过热的距离。

康纳又有了新奇的体会，他只是飞速浏览过提姆的屏幕，然后下一秒就被凑近的热源抱住了，提姆的手劲绝对能在普通人类手臂留下印痕，而康纳只觉得他的手心温暖而手指在键盘上变得冰凉。  
而且他发现自己的心跳因为看到提姆的嘴唇而加快了，通常看到美味的事物，上次是玛莎新烤的苹果派让他有过类似的反应，而康纳浅色的双唇看着像鲜嫩的三文鱼，他真想尝一尝。

康纳凑过来时，提姆觉得自己一定是看着那双狗狗眼不忍心躲开，才让这个小混蛋含住了他的舌尖。  
康纳觉得头皮发麻，像是通电的快感从神经中枢散发出来，他搂住有些摇晃的高脚转椅，凭借微妙的身高优势俯身向提姆更深处品尝。他的耳朵爱极了那微弱的嗡鸣般的呻吟。

“抱歉，”康纳看着提姆发红的脸颊和起伏的胸膛，“我忘记你需要呼吸了。”

“下次……”提姆正要对他刚找来的男友宣布严正声明时，康纳却含住了他的手指。  
“不，”提姆发出短促的音节，听起来更像是意义不明的呻吟。  
康纳觉得他的手指太冷了，而他控制不好热视线，唯一能够给他男朋友带来温度的办法就是把它们含在嘴里。  
“你不喜欢？”康纳含糊地说，拉着提姆另一只手放到他的腰间，“这样呢？”

提姆觉得自己要化了，他的手抚摸过康纳完美的肌肉线条，这时候屏幕滚动的数据都不能吸引他了。  
康纳用衣服擦干净提姆的手指，他的体温因为提姆的抚摸升得更高了。  
“我可以把自己加热到五十度，这样你就可以拿我的身体取暖了。”

提姆浓密的睫毛垂落下一片阴影，他不想康纳看到自己的神情。  
他的手脚生来容易冰冷，而仅有两次和前女友同床共枕的经历并不美好，他不能责备姑娘们更喜欢散发热量的躯体，而他偏是一块寒冰。  
康纳的身体摸着像吸收饱满阳光的绒面那样光滑温暖。提姆有一刻被感动，下一秒他恢复了冷静，他抬起眼睛说：  
“康纳，我们得谈谈。”

康纳纯真无邪的眼睛让提姆很难开口讲自己是个性冷淡。  
“情侣之间会做一些事情，但是我们不会。”提姆不知道为何他需要给三个月的男孩做性启蒙教育。  
“比如？”康纳无辜看着他。  
“……”提姆无法说出具体内容，好在他有足够的科技支撑。  
剩下的时间他在修改bug，康纳拿着他的平板在看sex video。提姆不太相信康纳真的是个同性恋，虽然他刚才吮吸他手指这件事确实够色情，但康纳太单纯他根本意识不到……提姆被一种复杂的情绪笼罩着，他甚至不能坚定地说他抗拒这种传递热度的肢体接触。

“我看完了。”康纳的声音倒是很平静，提姆判断他的心跳都没有靠近自己时那么快，“你不喜欢接吻？”  
提姆从高脚凳上跳下来，能让他在工作时间离开电脑真的算是奇迹了，提姆摸了摸康纳蜷曲的黑色头发，他坐在沙发上像一只忠实的黑色金毛。  
“我只是不太习惯肢体接触。”提姆尽可能温柔看着康纳的眼睛和他说，“如果你觉得不能接受，我们可以终止情侣关系。”

“从来没有人亲吻我。”康纳看着他，蓝色的眼睛近乎纯粹的透彻，独属氪星人的蓝眼睛，而康纳还是个不谙世事的孩子，“我很高兴，真的。如果你不喜欢，我会尽力克制自己的。”  
康纳回味提姆手指冰冷的味道，细长灵活的指节任他含在嘴里变得潮湿柔软。他会怀念这个，但如果提姆不喜欢，他可以不做。

“他们都说做爱是一件很美好的事情，我不想让你牺牲这种快乐。”提姆说出口时才发现他比自己预计更在乎这个小氪星人。

“和你在一起我就很快乐，从实验室出来，我从来没有哪一天这么快乐。”康纳真诚的眼睛不会撒谎。  
提姆更无言默默抚摸康纳的头发，这一天他先是把康纳晾了一个小时，然后就自私地开始工作把新交的男友晾在一边。以往和女孩约会他还会装装样子，而这次他真觉得对不起康纳这句话。

“想吃冰激凌吗？”这是迪克常用的技俩，用吃的来转移注意力，任何时候都有效。  
“好呀。”康纳的狗狗眼笑出好看的弧度。

“给我展示你的力量。”提姆是个严谨的科学爱好者，他可不想放弃观察氪星人的机会。  
康纳睁大眼睛看着他，偏着头思考了不到一秒，问：“可是需要抱着你，才能飞。”  
提姆叹了口气，迈前一步搂住了康纳结实的腰身，像是上好的记忆海绵，这是提姆为数不多肢体接触中最好的比喻了。

康纳私心留恋提姆抱着自己的感觉，他甚至能闻到提姆散发出咖啡的苦香，但他还是尽职尽责用了不到三秒飞到附近最受欢迎的冰激凌车。

“咖啡。”提姆看了看康纳好奇的眼神，他可能还没吃过冰激凌，会用那么好奇新鲜的眼神打量松软的奶油如何堆在蛋卷上，“香草。”  
没人不喜欢香草，最普通最简单最好吃的味道。

康纳舔了一口冰凉的雪球，他想到提姆的手指。提姆舔冰激凌的舌尖浅红，轻轻一勾就含住了咖啡味的冰凉。  
康纳看那么多视频也没有反应，此时看着男友吃冰激凌却不识场面地硬了。  
“冰激凌都会……这样吗？”康纳蹭到提姆旁边，他们坐在一处高楼的顶层游泳池边，康纳用手指着自己的裆部问提姆。  
他的男友正在问他吃冰激凌会不会导致性器变硬。以提姆的常识来看，不会。而从康纳看他的眼睛，依旧纯澈明亮的，却贪恋他舔过嘴角的舌，提姆能够判断他自己就是那个诱因。

“你想做什么？”提姆看着远处逐渐亮起来的霓虹灯，夜幕就要降临在四月初春。  
“亲你。”康纳的回答倒很诚实。  
提姆凑过去吻了吻康纳的嘴角，他尝到香草冰激凌的甜味，而康纳掠夺走了他残余的咖啡融液。  
康纳把冰激凌蹭到了提姆的下巴和耳垂，他伸出舌头舔掉它们时提姆的脸变红了，薄薄的红晕在他苍白的脸上扩散开。  
提姆不知道自己是不是喜欢这个，康纳的吻痒痒的，像是狗狗在舔他的主人。

康纳看着提姆跳下台面站到他腿间。  
“好吧，小子，我没做过这个，但是想尝试一下，我可不能保证一定会舒服。”  
康纳看着提姆修长的手指有些颤抖拉开他的裤链，他的小兄弟倒是挺高兴见到提姆，昂扬着脑袋和提姆的指尖触碰到一起。  
暴露在空气中通红的根茎可怜得打了颤，提姆低头含住它时，听到了康纳的呻吟和捏碎瓷砖的声音。

这感觉太美妙了，康纳不知道该怎么形容，他的大腿被提姆的胳膊压着，而口腔的温热真的好舒服。提姆把咖啡冰激凌涂在了他的性器上，然后一点一点舔掉。冰与火、冷与热轮番的刺激，康纳控制自己不要忍不住飞起来，他的手无意识安抚在提姆埋在他胯间的头上，这是人类给他的最大快乐了。

提姆肯定自己的牙齿有不小心磕到康纳的阴茎，但他努力把它咽得更深，直到下颚酸痛，他抬眼看着几乎已经从阳台上漂浮起来的康纳，这个高度让提姆不用弯腰那么费力。  
一个深喉让康纳掉下去一点，与生俱来的飞行能力第一次出现无差。但是谁能责备他，他就要融化在提姆的嘴里了。  
提姆最后一次用舌头划过柱身，像小猫用鼻尖蹭过敏感的龟头，咖啡冲淡了体液的腥咸，提姆不能说他喜欢这个，但比起更深入的肢体接触，他更喜欢这种掌控的感觉。  
康纳射在提姆手里时溅到他还没有来得及避开的脸上。  
“下次提前告诉我，”提姆有点不高兴地垂下眼睛，他不喜欢被温热的精液打在脸上。  
射精后亢奋中的康纳搂过提姆舔掉了他脸上残余的自己的精液。

“恶心。”提姆有些无力的在他耳边抱怨，他的下巴就像要脱臼了一样酸痛。  
“太棒了。”  
康纳直白的夸奖让提姆的心脏小小雀跃了一下。

对于富有技巧的口活来说，提姆距离真棒还差很远，但对于一个初尝性事的氪星人，提姆是他全宇宙最好的男友。

TBC？


End file.
